


A Little Lesson in Self-Defense

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks Jim for a lesson in self-defense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lesson in Self-Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003

"You never want to get yourself into a situation where you're going to have to fight your way out."

Tell me something I _don't_ know, Jim. I never think about myself in this way, but I know that I'm smaller than a lot of guys. If I can't talk myself out of a situation, I'm in deep shit. What I needed were techniques that I could use in a worst case scenario -- 'cause hanging around with Jim pretty much guaranteed that I was gonna run into those on a frequent basis.

All of that ran through my mind, but I'm not stupid. What I said was, "Yeah. And trust me when I say I'll be doing my best to avoid such a situation. But I'd think that you'd want me to know at least a few moves. Just in case I'm in a place where I absolutely _have_ to use them."

He gaze me a funny look and then shrugged. "Well, if you're sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and grinned. "Bring it on."

He raised an eyebrow. "When your opponent goes after you--like, say, he lunges for you--you want to use his own momentum to keep him off balance."

I began to wonder just how low was Jim's opinion of my fighting skills? I mean, he was talking pretty basic stuff here. And after several practice moves I figured I had it down. That's when I made my fatal mistake. I got cocky.

I grinned at him and said, "Piece of cake, man. I _got_ this, Jim. Don't you have something more advanced you can show me?"

I'll hand it to him, there was only a quick gleam in his eyes and then he got this serious tone in his voice. "Sandburg, you're barely starting to get this one extremely basic move. You sure as hell aren't ready for anything more advanced."

I frowned at him. "Oh come on, man. This is simple stuff. Come on. Come at me and I'll show you that I can handle even you." Big mistake. Deep down I think I even hoped he'd laugh it off. I should've known better.

He just shrugged and said, "If that's what you want." And then he moved so fast I didn't even see him coming.

The next thing I knew I was between Jim and the brick wall of the loft, getting up close and personal with the masonry. He had both of my arms pinned behind my back and my wrists secured in one of his big hands.

"Now do you see what I mean, Chief?" he asked. His breath was warm on my neck when he spoke and for some reason that sent shivers down my spine.

My mouth went dry and I couldn't seem to find the words to answer him. I guess Jim got concerned that my silence meant that he'd hurt me somehow, so he released my wrists and carefully turned me around until my back was to the brick and his hands were on the wall on either side of my head. A small frown marred his forehead and his eyes were full of concern. He was so close that I could feel the heat from his body and that didn't help much.

"Chief? You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head, but I still couldn't manage to get the words out. Something must have shown in my face, though, because his posture subtly changed and his body swayed imperceptibly closer to mine. His nostrils flared as if he were scenting something elusive and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. My gaze stuck there and, mesmerized by his mouth, I wondered if I'd ever manage to say anything coherent again.

"Chief?" His voice was soft and now his breath played across my mouth instead of my neck.

I shivered again, but couldn't seem to raise my eyes from his mouth.

"Blair." He said my name as if it were a command.

And somehow I looked up. His gaze asked for permission and I have no doubt I gave it, because suddenly his mouth was moving over mine, slowly, deliberately, enticingly. My hands came up to grab hold of his tee shirt and I moved into his arms as if I'd always belonged there. And I guess maybe I always have--I just didn't know it until this little lesson in self-defense.

As for the rest, well, I'll let you use your imagination. Let's just say that I'll be getting personal lessons in "self-defense" from Jim from now on. And I've got a few moves of my own that I can't wait to show him.


End file.
